Absinthe Trippin'
by Glitter's Infatuation
Summary: After Satine has rejected him, Christian hits the Absinthe hard, with unusual consequences. Please R&R!


Absinthe Trippin'  
  
By Glitter's Infatuation  
  
NOTE: FF.net doesn't seem to be liking my story in HTML format, so it's in .doc, sorry!  
  
Christian's eyes were fixed on the small glass in front of him. His hand shook as he slowly lifted the now-light Absinthe bottle and poured himself another shot. Some part of his aching brain was screaming to stop, but another side was gently soothing him into drinking more.  
  
'There there, drown those sorrows. Forget all about it, the Absinthe Fairy will help you. There's a good boy, just a few more sips…'  
  
Tears blotted his vision as he remembered what he was trying to forget. Satine. The first, and probably only, woman he had ever loved had deserted him, had scorned him by saying she loved the Duke. Venomous anger penetrated his skull at the mere thought of Satine and the Duke together, and in a blind rage he picked up his glass and threw it back, the acid green liquid scorching this throat and making him gag.  
  
As soon as he had finished, a strange warm feeling tingled from his head to his feet. It was a good feeling; it announced the arrival of his only friend the Green Fairy. She had become his closest confidant, since everyone else was interested him what they called 'getting on with his life'. What did they know of pain, or rejection? They didn't know what Satine's rejection had done, what damage it had caused to his very being. Her words echoed around his skull, teasing and tormenting him.  
  
'I am the Hindi courtesan, and I choose the Maharajah. That's how the story really ends…'  
  
The pain became too much, and Christian grabbed his head with his hands and howled. It was all too much, too much to live with. Where was the Green Fairy when he needed her most?  
  
Almost as if reading this thoughts, a tiny spark of green ignited in Christian's forlorn blue eyes, and the Green Fairy appeared in all her shimmery glory. One thing was unusual; she looked different. Instead of dancing and flirting and being as naughty as she could be, she was quiet. Her wings hummed as she zoomed closer, until she was almost nose to nose with Christian.  
  
'So sad, mourning boy. So sad that the diamond has flown away from your life.'  
  
Christian had never heard her speak before; his head snapped up to attention. Her voice sounded like Satine's, but quieter, sadder. Christian's anger flared again.  
  
'Stop it! You're my only friend, don't you turn like the rest of them. Sing, goddamit, just do something to make me forget.' His voice grew to a pleading cry, 'please, just do something...please...'  
  
He stood up and wobbly stumbled over to his bed. He pulled himself into a ball and mumbled incoherently, tears flowing down his cheeks.  
  
The Green Fairy sighed. She didn't like seeing Christian sad. She liked the boy; he was innocent, naïve. He blushed at her antics, and that made her smile. She had to do something, anything.  
  
'Sweet boy, missing diamonds in his life. But diamonds are missing their owner too. Diamonds who fly away miss their lives of before. Wish to see sweet boy?'  
  
Christian looked up. What was the Green Fairy talking about? He preferred her singing; it made much more sense. The fairy zoomed closer and laid her hand on his nose. Christian was about to laugh, what on earth was the Fairy trying to do? It was as if she'd had too many Absinthes, when the room started spinning. Slowly first, then getting faster, faster, faster, until Christian thought he was going to be sick. Then, it stopped, jarringly. The Green Fairy giggled.  
  
'My little poet seeing life of before. What will diamond be like without love?'  
  
Looking around, Christian saw that he was no longer in his garret, but in Satine's dressing room. There were other people too, Zidler, Marie, and Satine, who looked distraught. They didn't seem to be able to see him.  
  
'I don't need you anymore! All my life you made me believe I was only worth what someone would pay for me! But Christian loves me, he loves me Harold, he loves me. And that it worth everything.'  
  
Christian was puzzled; Satine had accepted the Duke. What was going on?  
  
'We're going away from you, away from the Duke, away from the Moulin Rouge! Goodbye Harold.'  
  
Satine turned sharply on her heels and stormed away out of the door. Before she could leave, Harold delivered his earth shattering news.  
  
'You're dying Satine. You're dying.'  
  
Satine stopped dead and Christian gasped silently. Dying? Satine was dying? Why had no one told him?  
  
'Another trick, Harold?' Satine's face was masked, but her voice conveyed her fears.  
  
'No my love, the doctor told us.'  
  
Christian heard Harold's words and fainted.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When he woke up again, he seemed to have missed something. Satine was sitting by her birdcage, softly singing. Her face was shiny with tears, and her beautiful voice was hollow, dead.  
  
Dying?  
  
Christian watched in horror as Satine lamented her loss. She was dying; the doctor had finalised that.  
  
'Send Christian away. Only you can save him.' Harold's voice was soft, soothing, and gentle.  
  
'He'll fight for me.' Satine still held her ground; she loved Christian and was not willing to let him go.  
  
'Yes, unless he believes you don't love him.' Harold's voice grew more persuasive, and Christian felt sicker by the second.  
  
'What? No!' Satine whispered. Harold's voice of persuasion was working; he was slowly working Satine down. She sobbed a heartfelt cry that made Christian want to rush out and to kiss her, to make it all better, even though he knew it would be no good.  
  
'Use your talent to save him. Hurt him; hurt him to save him. There is no other way. The show must go on, Satine. We're creatures of the Underworld, we can't afford to love.' Zidler's words cut like a knife, deep into Christian's soul. All Harold was ever interested in was the show! But he was right…now Satine had pushed Christian away; all she has left was the show.  
  
'Today's a day when dreaming ends.' Christian's heart shattered when he heard Satine's final words. She was under Zidler's spell, trapped, and there was nothing he could do. Once Satine had left the room, he grabbed her red dress, his favourite, and sobbed into it. He noticed that as he cried, the dress was slowly dissolving into thin air and he was once again in his own garret. The Green Fairy appeared once more, her face sad.  
  
' You see, innocent one? Diamonds miss their owners. Diamonds need to fly home again. Poets cry of things that have been, images of diamonds and songs have passed.'  
  
'You…you mean? That's already happened? That was why Satine pushed me away?' Christian's eyes brightened. He knew Satine loved him! The light faded from his eyes as the realisation sunk in. Satine pushed him away because she was dying. Dying.  
  
'Why did you do this to me? Why? How can I make things better? Satine's dying! I can't save her.'  
  
The Green Fairy zoomed around his head. 'Absinthe not good for the brain, poetic child. Diamond still loves poet. You see?'  
  
'I…I saw that to find out why Satine rejected me? But I can't save her! Why show me things that cannot be changed?'  
  
The Green Fairy smiled, 'Young boy. Innocent boy. Now you know, Absinthe makes forgetfulness. But Absinthe leaves feeling. Now poet will not remember, but poet will have to see diamond one last time. Then songs will be joyous.'  
  
Christian scrambled over to the window, after the Green fairy, who was slowly fading into the darkness. Everything was so clear now, so bright, so harsh. He tried to call after her, but the Fairy merely smiled and nodded. Christian, full of unsure feelings, dragged himself back to bed. He knew he wouldn't want to sleep, but the Absinthe was slowly drowning his brain. As his eyelids shut heavily, the light voice of the Green Fairy sang from outside.  
  
'Come what may…' 


End file.
